BrewManChew
Who is BrewManChew? BrewManChew is a Twitch streamer who plays a lot of different games, his main ones being VRChat and Black Desert Online. His main avatar, named Dahlia, is a purple haired, tall, badass wolf girl who was made by the avatar creator SimplyJessa. Dahlia is also the mascot for his entire channel. History and Biography Dahlia Dahlia's backstory is a gruesome one. After losing a bet with SpazKoga, she became their personal slave. After many years of torture, Dahlia finally broke free. The aftermath of becoming SpazKoga's slave and enduring all the torture was losing her right eye, and having giant scars all over her body. She also still has the same chains around her neck, right wrist and left forearm as she did when she was captured. BrewManChew BrewManChew is an amazing person who cares about his friends a lot. If anyone is ever sad, he makes sure that he's there for them and gives them a ton of advice to try and help them. Recently, he did a stream to help a little girl called Tessa, who had suffered from cancer and lived, to save up and buy a VR headset of her own as when she was in the hospital, she would watch a lot of VRChat streams and streamers. Relationships BrewManChew has a wonderful girlfriend called LittleMissGore. The two of them are adorable together, and she is featured quite often in his streams. Powers and Abilities Dahlia is an ex slave, but before she was captured, she was a singer. Most songs she sang were in the rock genre, but also occasionally some electric swing. After she escaped, she went back to performing, with her infamous Knuckle Mic as her way to reach the people. And also hit them in the face if she get's annoyed by them. Streaming BrewManChew has been streaming on Twitch for two years now, and has recently hit six thousand 6,000 followers. He started off his streaming career by playing a lot of Black Desert, his main account that he uses a lot on stream is around level 61 or so. YouTube BrewManChew started up a YouTube channel, on which he posts his own editted music video's that he performs on his twitch streams. A lot of people love them. He recently just hit 400 subs. Trivia * BrewManChew has often said that his character, Dahlia, is basically what his soul would look like if it had a form of her own. * BrewManChew gets scared easily, there are a lot of clips of him being scared by multiple people. The person closest to him who likes scaring him the most is his avatar maker SimplyJessa. * Dahlia really likes to punch things. Some have said that she could be a professional boxer. * BrewManChew stars as a teacher/counsellor in the VRChat High series, streamed on Twitch by various VRChat streamers. The class he teaches is an Exorcism class. * People have often called Dahlia an exorcist, due to the clothes she wears and her style. Henceforth why she teachers exorcism in VRChat High. * Dahlia is a really good shot with a rifle. * Dahlia's Knuckle mic is a Brass Knuckle/Microphone mix. The design was inspired by the knuckle used by Klaus von Reinherz in the anime "Kekkai Sensen". * Despite mainly listening to rock and metal, DahliaBrew are also fans of listening to glitch hop, chip tune and electric swing. * Despite the stone cold aura she gives off, if Dahlia finds something cute and adorable, she will do a 180 and hug and love the thing she finds cute. * BrewManChew really likes crosses, and tried to incorporate them into his style as much as he can. Links * Twitch - BrewManChew * Twitter - BrewManChew_ Gallery Category:People Category:Characters Category:Beastkin Category:Kitsune